


satisfaction guaranteed

by orphan_account, sunwukong



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Mixed Media, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/pseuds/sunwukong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That guy who works at Hot Topic? Totally checking Yusei out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	satisfaction guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> feeeeeaturing beautiful art by the one and only [magileine](http://magileine.tumblr.com/post/118988263910/adreus-wrote-the-most-embarrassing-summer-mall-job)! please choose pdf as your format if downloading.
> 
> shout out to friend who gave the world this thought: "ykw the fact that kiryuu's flirting is probably literally as blatant as "satisfy me" probably helped yuusei realize "oh" since he's SO THICK"

**crow!** : yusei

**crow!** : [](http://40.media.tumblr.com/8b57cb97e97cebe3e8f1c7c05d8110aa/tumblr_nobqv35MBo1tuzf5ho4_r1_1280.png)  
**crow!** : you boys want some ice cream?  
**♔ J.** : WHO IS THAT  
**♔ J.** : YUSEI  
**♔ J.** : YUSEI*  
**♔ J.** : Yusei**  
**Yusei** : I don't know  
**Yusei** : He said he works at Hot Topic  
**crow!** : looks like a pretty hot topic himself  
**Yusei** : That's what he said too  
**♔ J.** : ?????????????????  
**♔ J.** : Where are you  
**♔ J.** : in the picture  
**♔ J.** : YUSEI  
**♔ J.** : Yusei  
**crow!** : 

* * *

"So," he says, elbows on the glass of the kiosk's front display, "you come here often?"

Yusei looks up briefly to register his narrow face, the same long bleached hair and crooked nose from two hours ago. His visitor is tall and lanky and smiles a lot; now he tilts his head, cheeks resting in his open palms as he looks at Yusei.

"I work here," Yusei says, glancing pointedly at the smartphone in pieces on his workspace. A few weeks ago, Crow told him about an open position at the repair kiosk on the bottom floor of the mall, and Yusei could use the money, so he came in to talk to the owner. It was a relatively quiet location and it paid well, too, so now here he is.

"Cool," he says, still watching him. Yusei turns back to the repair. "Cool. You just start? I haven't seen you around."

"It's my first week," says Yusei.

"Cool. I work here too, at Hot Topic, you know at the top floor?"

"Yes," says Yusei, and looks up to the third level, where the gothic storefront stands out from all the boutiques surrounding it. "You said so earlier."

He nods and moves back, fixing his hair. His skinny jeans are black and ripped at the knee. His crop top, tye-dyed purple, reads _School Sucks, Start a Gang_.

"You should stop by," he says, winking.

* * *

"I saw that," says Crow, sliding a cup of ice cream down the counter. It's one of those fancy gimmicky flavors that Crow is really into and Jack wouldn't touch, but Yusei's not picky, especially for free ice cream, so he rolls away from his workspace and picks up the spoon.

"What?"

"Hot Topic guy," Crow says, waving his hand around as if it were obvious. He hops up to sit on the counter, grinning almost as much as he—Hot Topic guy—had earlier. "Didja get his number?"

"No," says Yusei, frowning. "He just invited me to the store."

"Aaaand how was it?"

Yusei hasn’t gone yet—he thought he could stop by later, after his shift ended—but before he can say that, his phone and Crow's pocket both buzz, and the two of them lean forward to read Yusei's lock screen.

**♔ J.** : ??????????????/  
**♔ J.** : who was that  
**♔ J.** : guys

Crow snickers, wiping between his eyes and nose with his pointer finger. "Get a name?"

"No, he did most of the talking." Yusei pauses before deciding it's okay to add, "And his clothing."

"So are you joining?"

Yusei arches his eyebrows. "The gang?"

Crow looks at him meaningfully but his body shakes with silent laughter. Yusei snorts first.

"Dammit, Yusei!" He pounds his fist on the counter with gusto, still smirking. "No number, no name, you won't join his gang, didja even look at the guy?"

"He works at Hot Topic," Yusei offers. "I know where to find him if I need to." And he _did_ look; how else would he know that Hot Topic guy is taller than Yusei but shorter than Jack and that he seems to always speak like he's giving a presentation or at the register, but that the eccentricity sort of suits him? 

"Hey! Hello down there!"

Their heads snap up to the source of the sound; Hot Topic guy is standing at the edge of the wall floors above them, waving both arms. Crow waves back.

"You need to go up there," Crow declares. He hops off the counter and pulls out his wallet, slaps two crumpled twenties next to Yusei's phone. "Go get yourself an _Invader Zim_ hoodie or something."

"What?"

"He's _into you_ , Yusei," says Crow, and waves, heading back to his shift. " _Attack on Titan_ will probably work, too. Good luck!"

* * *

**Yusei** : This store is different  
**♔ J.** : what store  
**crow!** : but how's the fire  
**♔ J.** : what  
**crow!** : view**  
**Yusei** : He hugged me  
**Yusei** : But he called it a "glomp"  
**♔ J.** : a glomp  
**♔ J.** : ??????????  
**crow!** : awesome  
**crow!** : was it nice  
**Yusei** : ? I guess  
**Yusei** : It was a hug  
**Yusei** : he's nice  
**Yusei** : but are you sure crow..  
**♔ J.** : WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT  
**crow!** : Hot Topic guy  
**Yusei** : he works at Hot Topic  
**♔ J.** : is that the guy in the picture  
**crow!** : POSIRIVE YUSEI  
**crow!** : he's really into yusei JACK isn't that cute  
**crow!** : maybe you should hceck out the st orre too  
**crow!** : cso pe out the compeittion  
**Yusei** : ..  
**♔ J.** : HWAT  
**crow!** : what!?  
**crow!** : who said that  
**Yusei** : Do either of you want anything?  
**Yusei** : He says he has an employee discount

* * *

Yusei feels bad leaving without buying anything, so he picks out two T-shirts for Jack and Crow. He peruses the entire store first, occasionally glancing at Hot Topic guy to see if he's watching, but after the hug-welcome and the offer of a discount, he's mostly just sung along to the loud music, tapped his foot to the beat, and left Yusei alone. His mood, like before, is good and genuine.

He finds a few things in the store that’d admittedly be cool to have, but they're not necessitated enough for Yusei's taste. Once or twice he spies things he thinks he's seen on Aki or would please Jack, and finds copies of Hot Topic guy’s shirt on the clearance rack. The shirt he picks out for Crow is from _Adventure Time_. Jack's has motifs from a standard deck of cards.

All the while, Yusei wonders what someone who works here could see in him. Crow probably isn't messing with him—it’s unlike him to mess with Yusei, especially on things like this—but even if Hot Topic guy is interested in him, is he waiting on Yusei to do something about it?

For now he just goes to pay for the T-shirts, using his card instead of Crow's money. 

"Yusei, huh?" says Hot Topic guy, who isn't wearing a nametag. He holds the shirts out and nods before he folds them, as though picturing them on Yusei. “Cool. Alright, Yusei, do you know our return policy?"

"No," says Yusei. "This is my first time here."

"But not your last, right?" Hot Topic guy laughs, something prolonged. It’s charming and Yusei smiles.

"So you can return within 30 days as long as it's unwashed, unworn. Also, there's a survey you can fill out about our transaction and you'll be entered to win a gift card." He points to a URL on Yusei's receipt, and then adds, circling the bottom three times in red ink, "And if you have any questions, you can call this number." 

“Okay,” says Yusei.

“Okay,” says Hot Topic guy, and holds out the bag. Their hands brush when Yusei takes it, and Hot Topic guy’s grin stretches. “See you later, Yusei. And remember, satisfaction guaranteed.”

* * *

“Too small,” says Crow, and smoothly folds the shirt back into a square, placing it back in the bag. “Sorry, Yusei, looks like you’ll have to return it. Bummer.”

“Really?” Yusei checks the tag. “I double-checked the size...”

“Maybe I grew,” says Crow, shrugging. He doesn’t seem all that upset; in fact, he grins and puts out his hand, beckoning forth, “Alright, alright, let’s see that receipt!”

“It’s in the bag,” says Yusei. “Why?”

Crow winks and rubs his hands together greedily, carefully retrieving the receipt. Once out he scans it, eyes running back and forth, squinting at the price until he finally finds what he wants and has to stifle a sudden snort. “His name is _Kyosuke_?”

“What?” Yusei comes around to look over Crow’s shoulder; there, where he hadn’t thought to look earlier, is Hot Topic guy’s name at the top of the receipt: _Kyosuke_. Yusei must’ve been distracted by the circled number earlier; even now it catches his eye, and he wonders if it’s the store’s or Hot Topic guy’s own, because now that he thinks on it, is that even the right area code for the mall?

Heavy footsteps descend the stairs to Martha’s basement. Jack follows them, and Crow shouts out in greeting, “Hey, hey Jack! Can you believe this? Yusei’s boyfriend’s name is _Kyosuke_.”

“That’s mean, Crow,” chides Yusei, quietly testing _Kyosuke_ on his tongue, but he’s drowned out by Jack’s scoff and, “ _Yusei_? With a _boyfriend_?”

“Got his number,” Crow says, holding up the receipt as proof.

Jack snatches the receipt, scanning it fiercely before declaring, “The word you’re looking for is _cashier_.” Then he turns to Yusei. “God, what were you doing at that stupid store for poser middle schoolers?”

“He got you something,” says Crow.

“I thought about you a lot,” Yusei admits, and tosses the second T-shirt at Jack. Curious, Jack opens it up; looks at Yusei, looks at Crow, looks at it again, then growls, bunches it up, and tosses it back.

“Hmph,” he says, stomping his foot emphatically, “I’d never wear something from some place like _that_.”

“Well,” says Yusei, frowning at the bag, “I guess I’ll have to go back and return these.”

“Guess you will,” says Jack, crossing his arms and looking away. Then he growls, turns back, and asks, “Where is this stupid store, anyway?”

* * *

Yusei walks past Hot Topic a few times the next day, peaking in, waiting for Hot Topic guy's—Kyosuke's—shift. By the fourth time he goes by, he wonders if he should give up and walk in or try again tomorrow, and is rewarded for choosing the latter when, an hour or so before the end of Yusei's shift, Kyosuke shouts down his name and waves from floors above.

"Hey! Yusei!" His shirt is green and black, and the hoodie sports eyes, ears, and a tongue. So Crow was right.

Yusei waves back and shows him the bag, says he'll be coming up. Kyosuke's face lights up, but it lights up even more an hour later when Yusei walks in and is met with another glomp.

"But whatcha got there?" Kyosuke says. His entire body droops, his lips coming out in a pout. "You weren't unsatisfied?"

Guilty to disappoint, Yusei shakes his head and pulls out Crow's, deciding he'll return Jack's later. "Wrong size," he says. "Sorry to worry you."

"Oh, hey, no problem!" Kyosuke beams again and it's contagious again, and Yusei picks up a larger size after circling the store again, even though there's nothing new. This time Kyosuke talks the entire time Yusei's in the store, but about what Yusei isn't sure; he just sort of hears his voice and likes the sound of it, because Kyosuke has a heart about him that's comfortable.

When Yusei checks out and Kyosuke teasingly asks if he filled out the survey and circles the number again, Yusei asks, "Wait, Kyosuke, is this your number or the store's?"

Kyosuke—Hot Topic guy—blinks. "Kyosuke?"

Yusei falters. "Is that not your name?"

He laughs. "No... It is, you just caught me off-guard 'cause my friends usually call me Kiryu. And... And Yusei, you should call me tonight."

* * *

**crow!** : [](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c35044dd0539b342a1631fd614828224/tumblr_nobqv35MBo1tuzf5ho5_r1_1280.png)  
**crow!** : HWAT JS  
**crow!** : WHAT IS FHIS  
**crow!** : JA CL DID KY ACTUALLY GL O HOT TOIC  
**crow!** : DID TOH RNTER THE STO EAND TRY TO VUT SOMETHING FROM Yusei'S VOYFRIEND  
**♔ J.** : WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM  
**♔ J.** : WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING  
**Yusei** : Crow  
**Yusei** : Jack  
**crow!** : JACK DID YOU ACTUALLY GET THAT FROM THE STORE  
**♔ J.** : NO  
**Yusei** : wait..  
**Yusei** : kiryu mentioned someone stalking out with one of those on..  
**crow!** : OH MY GOOOD  
**crow!** : YOU STO OELE A B LONDA G NE KGLSFE  
**crow!** : FROM Y USEIS BOY FI RIEND  
**crow!** : NAMES K YOUSKE JKRIYU  
**♔ J.** : CAN YOU SPEAK ENGLISH  
**♔ J.** : HE'S NOT HIS BOYFRIEND  
**♔ J.** : I WAS JUST MAKING SURE WE COULD TRUST HIM  
**♔ J.** : who's kiryu  
**Yusei** : trust..?  
**crow!** : THIS IS Justin CIREIDIBLE  
**crow!** : I CANT BRKEURVE TOU WERE ACTUALLY SCOPING OUT YUSEIS BOYFIFIEND  
**♔ J.** : STFU  
**♔ J.** : where are you anyway  
**crow!** : earning a living  
**crow!** : unlike some of us that i could mention  
**crow!** : ♔  
**♔ J.** : not you  
**♔ J.** : Yusei  
**crow!** : !!  
**crow!** : :”(  
**crow!** : that hurts JACK  
**crow!** : it really hurts  
**♔ J.** : IDC  
**♔ J.** : I know where you are  
**♔ J.** : Yusei  
**♔ J.** : it’s Sunday so I know you’re not at work  
**♔ J.** : wherever you are I’m using your laptop

**Yusei** : [](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c3b7aeda20d56059e4d963adac0c57ec/tumblr_nobqv35MBo1tuzf5ho6_r1_500.png)  
**Yusei** : Sorry  
**Yusei** : go for it  
**crow!** : ! ! !  
**♔ J.** : ???  
**♔ J.** : WHERE ARE YOU  
**Yusei** : :)


End file.
